The Traitor of the Clans
by VoleTooth
Summary: "There will be three, of the clan, one a hero, one a villain, one a traitor." Angelkit, Dangerkit, and Wrestlekit do not know of this prophecy. However, Dustystar does...and he knows that the 'three' are Angelkit, Dangerkit and Wrestlekit. Thing is, he doesn't know who will be the hero, who will be the villain, and who will be the traitor.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"Sharktooth, you're needed." Dustystar ordered calmly. His voice was steady, but the leader was clearly exhausted. He staggered and shook on his paws.

Sharktooth nodded and flicked his tail, signaling his apprentice Skypaw to follow. Skypaw, with herbs dangling from his mouth, bounded into the nursery beside Sharktooth.

Silverflower, the only other queen currently, had left the den and given Shiningheart some privacy, so the nursery was almost empty until Sharktooth, Dustystar and Skypaw entered. Redsun, the father, was not allowed in until the kits came.

"You're doing great, Shiningheart," Skypaw soothed. The little apprentice shifted on his paws.

Suddenly, a little white-yellow furball appeared, her eyes shut tight, but she was mewing impatiently.

"Lick her and give her warmth," Sharktooth ordered, and Skypaw did as he was told. Soon, a second and third came. The second kit was the largest, with brown fur and black striped. The third kit was small, with the same colored fur as the second, but he clearly was feisty as he fought for his milk.

Sharktooth signaled to Skypaw to leave the nursery.

"Redsun!" Sharktooth called. "The kits are ready!"

…

Redsun entered the nursery and let out a purr of delight as he saw the three kits.

"What strong kits!" He mewed. "Have you decided what their names will be?"

"Yes," Shiningheart replied. She pointed with her tail to the yellow one. "This one, I decided, will be called Angelkit. She'll be as tough as her brothers."

Redsun purred. "From the looks of it. And how about the big kit? Would Bigkit suit you?"

"I was thinking of Dangerkit," Shiningheart sighed. "He has such beautiful fur, brown and black just like yours. And the third shall be called Wrestlekit."

Redsun nodded. "Those are very nice names," he mewed. "I will go and fetch prey for you, Shiningheart. You look exhausted."

…

At the fresh kill pile, Redsun couldn't decide between a sparrow and a plump mouse. As he thought, Dustystar approached him.

"Those are all beautiful kits," Dustystar mewed. "They will all make excellent warriors."

"Oh, I hope," Redsun agreed.

…

That night, Dustystar had a bad dream. He tossed and turned in his bed unconsciously, and then the dream started.

He was in a dark cave, and he couldn't see a think. But then Shiningheart appeared, as a warrior, and light flowed from her fur so Dustystar was almost blinded.

"There will be three, born to the clan, one as a hero, one as a villain, and one as a traitor. You alone can stop these kits…"

And Dustystar awoke, fearful of what he knew.

…

**Huh…what's gonna happen? **

**I'm going to post Chapter 1 soon, so stay tuned.**

**Give me reviews! RRRREEEVVVIIIEEWWSS!**

**~VoleTooth**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Wrestlekit launched himself at Angelkit. The yellow furball dodged quickly, and ran to Redsun. Redsun only sneered and padded away. Angelkit looked at Wrestlekit, who was looking at Shiningheart. Shiningheart only looked away, and nearly bumped into another cat, because her sadness was so great.

Dangerkit came, spitting, and he bowled into Angelkit.

"It's unfair!" He spat. "Unfair that Redsun disclaimed us, that Shiningheart ignores us. Silverflower is always looking at us like we're a piece of junk. Well, I tell you what, Angelkit. None of us are going to get treated badly once we are warriors, that's for sure. We'll be the best warriors of them all!"

Wrestlekit puffed out his chest. "I'll become the great Wrestlestar with nine lives!" he boasted. "I'll be just as good a leader as Dustystar!"

"I'll be deputy!" Angelkit meowed. "Dangerkit, you can be our guard."

"What are you doing?" Dustystar growled as he approached the kits. "Do you want to become apprentices or not?"

Wrestlekit and Angelkit sat down right away. Wrestlekit started to lick his paw, and Angelkit stared up with innocent eyes. Dangerkit, on the other hand, narrowed his eyes disrespectfully to Dustystar.

"We're kits, Dustystar, just playing like the others. I'm sure you said you were leader of the Dustyclan before you became Dustypaw." Dangerkit gave a dangerous snarl, but then padded away simply.

Dustystar growled at Wrestlekit and Angelkit. Then he ran to the nursery, and ducked inside. Moments later, Shiningheart appeared, a disappointed look in her eyes.

"Kits," she sighed. "You are almost six moons old. You should be more mature, or else Dustystar won't make you apprentices." Shiningheart placed her tail affectionately on Angelkit's shoulders. "I expect better from you."

Angelkit bowed her head and stalked angrily to the nursery. Wrestlekit, his head held high, sprinted further away. He could still hear Dustystar's disappointed muttering, but that didn't matter.

"Don't worry," Wrestlekit told himself as he slowed to a trot. "You'll be apprentices sooner than you think."

…

Wrestlekit had a terrible dream that night. He couldn't move in his dream, and he saw a small brown and black kit about his size. The kit was turned away, but his tail swished impatiently, and his front paw twitched.

Suddenly, the kit turned. Wrestlekit's heart stopped, and fear took over his body.

The kit's eyes were blood-red.

…

Wrestlekit awoke and poked Angelkit. The soft yellow cat groaned.

"What?" she moaned, her eyes still closed.

"Are my eyes red?" Wrestlekit's throat hurt to say it. He almost didn't want to know the answer, in case it was true. He braced himself for the reply, but it never came. Angelkit had fallen back to sleep! Wrestlekit sighed. The sun was already sighted, and so he bounded out of the nursery, where life was beginning to awaken.

Suddenly, something slammed into Wrestlekit. Something so big, it couldn't possibly be Dangerkit. Or any cat, for that matter.

Wrestlekit squirmed out of its grip, whatever 'it' was. When he whipped around, Wrestlekit realized what he was in for. A fox stood in front of him, and a female fox at that. The fox's teeth were bared, and it lunged once again for Wrestlekit.

Then Dangerkit appeared. The big kit grabbed the fox's neck, and then the fox's paws cuffed Wrestlekit's ears. Wrestlekit was unconscious in moments.

…

When Wrestlekit awoke, Dustystar was above him.

"Nice work," Dustystar mocked. "You got the fox to nearly kill you. Don't you remember I told the kits to stay in the nursery so the warriors would kill the fox? Foxes are dangerous, but I think Dangerkit's got more claws then that fox." Dustystar purred. "Your brother saved your life. He killed the fox."

Killed the fox? Dangerkit? Had Wrestlekit heard correctly?

"I'm not surprised," Wrestlekit heard himself saying.

Dustystar nodded. "Alright. Come on out here, I think Sharktooth is about to kick me out, especially if he realizes I've woken you up. Anyways, the apprentice ceremony is about to start. Surely you know by now…you're officially six moons old!"

A pinch of happiness took over the pain in Wrestlekit. "Great," he muttered as Dustystar left the medicine den. "Now Dangerkit's the hero, go him." Wrestlekit shook as he got to his paws, then padded slowly out of the den.

Dustystar leaped onto the High Rock. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather around!" The elders came out of their den, and the warriors who were sharing tongues hurried to hear what Dustystar had to say. "We have three apprentices ready to be warriors!" Dustystar called. He pointed a paw at Angelkit. "Angelkit, come here."

Wrestlekit nodded to his sister and the yellow kit went up to Dustystar nervously.

"Are you ready to become an apprentice?" Dustystar asked. At Angelkit's nod, Dustystar continued. "Rainbowshine, you are quick and smart. I trust you will pass all your knowledge down to your first apprentice. Angelkit, you will now be known as Angelpaw."

"Angelpaw! Angelpaw! Angelpaw!" The clan chanted, Wrestlekit in the lead. As the chants died off and Angelpaw stepped to meet her new mentor, Dustystar called Dangerkit up.

"Crookedtail, you are strong and an experienced warrior. Now that Rainbowshine is no longer an apprentice, I trust you will pass all your knowledge down to your new apprentice. Dangerkit, you will now be known as Dangerpaw."

"Dangerpaw! Dangerpaw! Dangerpaw!"

Suddenly, everything slowed. Dustystar called for Wrestlekit. "Are you ready to become a warrior?"

"Yes," Wrestlekit nodded weakly.

"Oakheart, you are a great hunter and you have a quick mind, and you are quick to follow the Warrior Code. I know that you will pass down your knowledge to your apprentice. Wrestlekit, you shall now be known as Wrestlepaw."

Wrestlepaw rushed up to meet his new mentor, Oakheart. He barely heard the chants, as if they were in the backround. All Wrestlepaw knew was, he was no longer a stupid kit. He would be able to sleep in the apprentice den now, with all the others.

"We'll start training tomorrow," Oakheart mewed. He clearly seemed out of it. Wrestlepaw could only gape as the warrior limped to the warrior den. Jealousy creeped up on Wrestlepaw as Angelpaw and Dangerpaw went with their mentors to explore the territory for the first time.

Wrestlepaw hurried after them, and even though he was slow and panting, Angelpaw was slower, so he followed them easily. The territory was HUGE!

It was dark when they got home. Everything was silent, and Wrestlepaw collapsed in the middle of camp by the fresh-kill pile. His paws were sore, and he couldn't wait until he could make a bed in the apprentice den. First, he wanted to eat.

He bit into a mouse, and Oakheart bounded up. Oakheart growled, and took a vole, then hurried back to the warrior den. Mysteriously, his limp disappeared. Wrestlepaw stared at the mouse, and left it not even half-eaten.

…

In the middle of the night, Wrestlepaw awoke. His stomach growled, but he knew he shouldn't eat now. Desperate for sleep, Wrestlepaw went to the medicine den and grabbed some herbs he recognized to make him sleep.

Careful not to wake up Sharktooth, Wrestlepaw quickly went back to the apprentice den before the seeds made him sleep.

…

In the morning, Wrestlepaw heard a shriek. It sounded like Skypaw!

Wrestlepaw leaped to his paws. The herbs from last night had worn off. Wrestlepaw followed the sound to the medicine den, where Skypaw stood, shrieking. On the ground, where Skypaw was staring, Sharktooth lay.

At first, he seemed to be sleeping. But then, Wrestlepaw noticed something terribly wrong. Sharktooth wasn't breathing! Wrestlepaw stared harder, and he saw a pool of red on the opposite side of Sharktooth.

Skypaw's shrieks became silent as Wrestlepaw ran away. But Angelpaw stopped him from leaving camp. There was blood on the apprentice's claws.

"What?" Angelpaw asked, licking her bloody paws.

"YOU killed Sharktooth?" Wrestlepaw exclaimed.

"Of course," Angelpaw smirked. "How else could I frame you? As soon as I realized your scent was in the medicine den, I knew they'd frame you. After all, how could any warrior blame me?"

"Why would you frame me?" Wrestlepaw asked, shocked. "I'm your brother!"

As if Wrestlepaw hadn't spoken, Angelpaw said, "I'd like to see how you get out of this one, Wrestlekit."

…

**WHY ON EARTH WOULD ANGELPAW KILL SHARKTOOTH?**

**Something's fishy…and wherever the truth is, it won't be revealed for a while.**

**^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^Hint…Hint…**

**Next chapter will be up soon.**

**~VoleTooth**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I just want to clear something**

**I know that the names are kind of weird, but this takes place in the future after Firestar and Tigerstar and all those cats are loooong dead. Maybe the cats have discovered knew things. **

**Chapter 2**

Wrestlepaw hissed. "Angelpaw, how did you do it?"

Angelpaw snickered. "Oh, it was easy. How could you not know by now? All of us kits are stronger than normal! We aren't normal! How do you think Dangerpaw killed the fox? He was a kit then, and a patrol normally can't kill one!"

Wrestlepaw was shocked, but he continued to speak. "That's not what I mean, Angelpaw. I mean, how could you kill your clanmate? And why would you want to frame me?"

Angelpaw smirked. "What says that we're apart of the clan, Wrestlepaw? I wanted to believe I was normal when I was younger, but I'm not. I've let my true nature take over me, and I believe I will be rewarded. Hopefully, you'll get banished."

Wrestlepaw started to whimper as Angelpaw ran away. He lay down in the long grass and whimpered. He stared at his paws. They weren't blood-stained. And Wrestlepaw wasn't powerful at all. He was a normal cat!

Or was he?

Wrestlepaw stood up stiffly and stalked the forest floor in search for prey. Finally, he saw some leaves moving, so he pounced.

It was not graceful, but he did land on the prey. In fact, he smashed it like a pancake. Wrestlepaw buried the mouse and hoped, with his heart filled with dread, that nobody saw him waste prey.

…

Wrestlepaw was in the leader's den, where Dustystar sat, gazing down at him.

"Angelpaw's gone mad," Wrestlepaw said simply after moments and moments of silence. "She killed Sharktooth, and she wants to frame me! She says I'm super strong and…and…"

"Enough!" Dustystar spat. "We know Angelpaw killed Sharktooth. A tuft of her fur is wedged between his claws. I'm surprised Angelpaw doesn't have a battle scar to prove it."

"She does!" Wrestlepaw cried. "In her heart!"

Dustystar glared. "We know it was her, Wrestlepaw! What are you trying to say? Just blurt it out already!"

Wrestlepaw looked at his paws. "Am I apart of this clan, Dustystar? Do I have red eyes? Am I unnaturally strong? Who am I?"

Dustystar sighed. "Wrestlepaw, you don't have red eyes, you have amber eyes."

Wrestlepaw growled in frusteration. "Am I different, Dustystar? Answer that!"

Dustystar looked down at the apprentice. "Wrestlepaw," he started, admitting defeat, "You aren't normal. Sure, you were born to the clan by two very loyal cats in this clan, Redsun and Shiningheart. The night you were born, Shiningheart came to me in a dream. She doesn't know what she said, and I don't plan her to know. She said; 'there will be three, born to the clan, one a hero, one a villain, one a alone can stop these kits.'" Dustystar's voice started to shake. "At first, I didn't know what Shiningheart meant. But as you and your littermates grew, I knew Shiningheart was talking of you. I know now that Angelpaw is the villain. But no one believes me, so I can't banish her yet," Dustystar started to tremble. "I fear that bad things are going to happen to the clan."

"Dustystar," Wrestlepaw looked into the leader's eyes. "I'm not going to be a traitor. Ever."

…

When Wrestlepaw emerged from the leader's den, Dangerpaw was there to meet him.

"Oakheart agreed to come with me and Crookedtail to start battle training!" Dangerpaw was bouncing up and down and seemed so excited, that Wrestlepaw forgot that they could hurt each other, and their mentors because of their strength.

"Finally!" Wrestlepaw cried. "My first time to learn something from Oakheart!"

Wrestlepaw followed Dangerpaw out of camp and to a clearing deep in the territory, where Oakheart and Crookedtail were waiting.

Oakheart didn't look very happy, but Crookedtail acted enthusiastic. "Let's see what you cats know," Crookedtail mewed. "Attack each other!"

When Wrestlepaw hesitated, Dangerpaw attacked, slamming his paws into Wrestlepaw's shoulders. Wrestlepaw braced himself, but didn't budge. When he opened his eyes, he saw Dangerpaw smacking him, nipping his shoulders, but no blood was drawn. Wrestlepaw finally lunged and pinned Dangerpaw down. But then Dangerpaw lashed out with his front paw, hitting the side of Wrestlepaw's head.

Wrestlepaw released Dangerpaw as black spots appeared. He fell to his side, and the black overwhelmed him.

…

When Wrestlepaw awoke, he was in the middle of camp, next to Dangerpaw, Oakheart, and Crookedtail.

"He's got a weakness," Oakheart sneered. It took hardly a moment for Wrestlepaw to realize he was talking to Dustystar. "If he gets one blow to the head, he ends up losing the battle."

"Hmm…" Dustystar shrugged. "I've never seen a cat without a weakness, Oakheart."

"Dustystar!" Oakheart exclaimed. "If he can't protect his head, he can't protect his clan!"

"I'm sure that soon enough, his head will…no longer have this problem," Dustystar growled, ending the conversation. He turned to Wrestlepaw, who was now fully awake. "I'd like to see you in my den, Wrestlepaw."

Wrestlepaw nodded and stumbled as he followed Dustystar into his den.

Once they were alone, Dustystar began.

"I've had another dream." Dustystar's voice was tremulous. "I can't seem to figure out what it means. I was in my den, and I saw my sleeping body, and then the body awoke. Only I had no control over the body. The body went of the den and to camp, but there was no camp. Only my den was left. Everything else was burnt black, as if there had been some kind of fire."

Wrestlepaw stood still. "I think the dream means that if you don't do something, the clan will die," Wrestlepaw said coldly.

"Then how do I stop it?" Dustystar asked. "I've ordered Rainbowshine to always take other cats with her if she trains Angelpaw. I keep an eye on her everyday, but she's only doing what a good apprentice should."

"And what about the traitor?" Wrestlepaw questioned. "He might be planning something."

Dustystar fixed Wrestlepaw with an angry gaze. "And he could be you."

…

The next day, Wrestlepaw avoided Dustystar as much as possible. He went hunting with Oakheart, who was no help, and caught only one mouse that wasn't smashed under his paws. Oakheart growled at Wrestlepaw's wasting of the prey.

When Wrestlepaw returned to camp, he gave the elders the mouse.

"This is it?" Scarface complained, staring pitifully at the mouse. "Has leaf-bare come already?"

Wrestlepaw padded away before he could be insulted even more.

Angelpaw stopped him. "Want to go exploring?" she asked, her eyes narrowing. "Let's go visit Thunderclan!"

"Are you crazy?" Wrestlepaw hissed. "You're just going to get me into trouble!"

Angelpaw snarled. "Whatever you say, kit."

"I'm just as old as you!" Wrestlepaw called as Angelpaw angrily sprinted away. Dustystar padded up to Wrestlepaw that moment.

"Oakheart has decided not to mentor you," Dustystar said. "So I will be your new mentor. But we must not discuss this to the clan. They will never forgive Oakheart."

Wrestlepaw turned to see the golden warrior walk to the warrior's den, his head held high and he looked ever-so-powerful, as if some enormous weight had been relieved of his shoulders.

"Let's go practice battle moves," Dustystar mewed quietly. "You need to learn how to shield your head."

Suddenly, a battle cry was heard. A huge amount of cats thundered into the camp, and their scent was not Shadowclan.

A big brown tabby went straight for Wrestlepaw. The closer the tabby came, the bigger he seemed. Wrestlepaw growled and pushed his paws into the tabby's shoulders, and tabby reared on his back paws. Wrestlepaw pushed him over and pinned him down.

Wrestlepaw scratched the tabby's head and nipped his shoulder. The tabby squirmed away and ran.

Dustystar stared. "That's Raggedstar," he said. "I wonder why he's attacking. And why did you stop him from attacking me?"

Wrestlepaw didn't answer as all the cats from the other clan surrounded them, and Wrestlepaw flung himself at a very large warrior.

…

"Six wounds and one death," Skypaw reported. Wrestlepaw stared at the limp body on the ground in front of him. At his worried looks, Skypaw added quickly, "The death wasn't in our clan. I'm sure we sent them crying to Raggedstar."

"Who Wrestlepaw fought bravely," Dustystar said proudly.

"Did you, now?" Skypaw nodded.

Wrestlepaw stood up from the ground. He walked out of the medicine den, and Dustystar sighed. Wrestlepaw didn't mind. He just had to get away from fighting and deaths and blood.

Oakheart ran up to meet Wrestlepaw.

"Look," Wrestlepaw's former mentor said, "I'm sorry I can't train you. I just couldn't kill somebody I knew could eventually destroy the clan."

…

**The next chapter will be up soon. **


End file.
